Trois Mots
by Narcissa Malefoy
Summary: Quand trois mots peuvent tout changer...


Je me dirige vers ma salle commune. Les couloirs sont déserts à cette heure tardive, et je peux pleinement apprécier le silence, seulement interrompu par le bruit de mes propres pas. Mais j'entends brusquement un autre bruit. Priant silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas ce sale cracmol, j'accélère le pas. Le martèlement sourd ce rapproche, et je peux maintenant distinguer nettement le bruissement caractéristique d'une cape. La personne est toute proche à présent, et pourtant je ne distingue aucune ombre au coin des murs. Les pas s'arrêtent juste devant moi, mais ne semble toujours pas décidés à avoir un propriétaire… Soudain, je vois la dernière personne à qui je pensais avoir à faire, sortir du néant, sous mes yeux stupéfait.

-Potter?!!

Dois-je préciser que je suis au bord de l'infarctus?

-Salut Malefoy…

Sa voix douce me surprend. Il n'y a aucune agressivité, et il me regarde avec une lueur indescriptible dans ses émeraudes. Je trouve d'ailleurs que les siennes sont très brillantes ce soir, et en regardant de plus près, elles sont rouges et bouffies, comme si leur propriétaire avait versé quelques larmes...

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici, le balafré?!

J'essaye de donner à ma voix une allure haineuse et méprisante, mais le fait de savoir que Potter vient de pleuré me tiraille étrangement le ventre. La fatigue… De plus, je suis toujours sous le choc de l'avoir vu soudainement apparaître sous mes yeux.

-Je te cherchais…

Il semble de nouveau au bord des larmes, et sa vision me fend le cœur. Pourquoi est ce que je réagis comme ça? Voir mon pire ennemis sur le point de pleurer devant moi devrait me réjouir, pas me donner envie de le prendre dans mes bras! Je ne comprends pas…

-Pourquoi?

-Je devais te parler.

-Me parler?!

En pleine nuit? J'ai du loupé un épisode là! Depuis quand Potter et moi avons des conversations civilisées?

-Oui.

Je sors ma baguette, sur mes gardes. Il doit surement me tendre un piège, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Et j'aurais vraiment bien besoin de ces dernières! Mais bizarrement, il ne prend même pas la peine de sortir la sienne, et il me regarde avec… On dirait de la tristesse?

-Je t'écoute, Potter?

Il baisse les yeux, et je peux apercevoir une larme glisser lentement. Elle brille comme un diamant et décris parfaitement la courbe de sa joue, achevant sa course dans la bouche de mon rival. Je ne peux me détacher de l'endroit où elle vient de disparaître, à savoir les lèvres de mon meilleur ennemi. Quand je me rends compte de la situation géographique de mes mirettes, je relève brusquement la tête, rouge de honte. Je n'ai jamais vu Potter pleuré, et, déconcerté, j'abaisse ma baguette et m'approche. Sa détresse est tellement visible, et… J'aimerais tellement le prendre dans mes bras… Si seulement il n'y avait pas toute cette haine entre nous... Mais je le déteste, et lui aussi! C'est une valeur évidente, naturelle, inébranlable, sûre, et…

-Je t'aime…

-(…)

Pardon? Il y a surement eu un lapsus là… Ce n'est pas possible! Enfin… Je veux dire… Enfin, c'est un garçon! Et puis c'est mon pire ennemi…

Potter m'aimer? Je… C'est impossible! Il… Il se moque de moi!... Il m'aime?... Il relève la tête et me souri tristement, me laissant voir que d'autres larmes ont coulées sur ses joues, rejoignant la première. Son allure toute entière dévoile sa fragilité, sa vulnérabilité… Il est beau. Ses yeux d'un vert si profond et si particulier brillent dans l'obscurité, contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs, toujours en bataille, presque invisible dans la nuit. La lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les fenêtres lui donne un air irréel. Il ressemble à un ange. Un ange qui a perdu ses ailes… Il me regarde une dernière fois et tourne les talons. J'ai envie de lui hurler de rester… Mais pour lui dire quoi? Il… Il est mon ennemis, et cela depuis toujours! Mais est ce vraiment la vérité? J'ai l'impression de me mentir à moi-même… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose! Pour comprendre… Mais il s'éloigne de plus en plus, s'évanouissant dans la nuit.

-Attends…

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Il s'arrête, hésitant à se retourner.

-S'il te plaît…

Je m'approche silencieusement, et il fini parme faire face, en une infini lenteur. Nous nous regardons fixement pendant quelques secondes. J'ai envie de me noyer dans ses yeux émeraude, et me rapproche inconsciemment. Il me regarde avec une lueur d'incompréhension et d'étonnement dans les yeux. Et… d'espoir?

-Je… Je crois que…Que je… Enfin... Que…

Je baisse la tête, n'osant croiser son regard.

-Je crois que… Je t'aime aussi…

Un grand silence s'installe, pendant lequel je me rends compte de mes paroles avec horreur. Comment j'ai pu dire une chose aussi stupide?! Je me retourne, m'apprêtant à fuir, quand une main sur mon bras m'en empêche. Je frissonne imperceptiblement à ce contact, et reste immobile. Il s'approche lentement, et me force à lui faire face. Il me regarde attentivement, semblant chercher quelque chose dans mes yeux argent. Puis il approche sa main vers ma joue, et je me retrouve comme paralysé, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Délicatement, il effleure ma peau, en un contact doux et sensuel. Il caresse ma joue, descendant lentement vers ma bouche. Bientôt, ses lèvres viennent remplacer ses doigts, sa bouche rencontrant la mienne.

Je suis complètement électriser par sa bouche contre la mienne, et j'installe mécaniquement ma main dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à approfondir ce baiser. Notre premier baiser… Il accepte volontiers, et il appui sa langue contre mes dents, me demandant de libéré le chemin. J'accepte volontiers, et ma langue trouve rapidement sa jumelle, dans un ballet sensuel. Lentement, elles se caressent, dans un baiser doux et tendre. Sa bouche à un petit goût sucré totalement envoutant. Des millions de petit papillon volent et font des pirouettes dans mon ventre. Cette sensation est… Merveilleuse… A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons, encore haletant. Je me plonge dans ses émeraudes remplis d'incertitude. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment on en est arrivé là… Quelques terribles secondes plus tard, j'ose bravement réduire une nouvelle fois l'espace entre nos deux visages, et l'embrasse dans un baiser fougueux et brûlant. Merlin que c'est bon… Nos langues dansent, virevolte dans un parfait duo. Je soupire d'aise contre sa bouche et me sépare une nouvelle fois à regret de cette sensation délicieuse. Je ne doute plus. Il m'aime. Et moi aussi. Je vois qu'il hésite encore. Mais je peux enfin le prendre dans mes bras, comme j'en ai rêvé tant de fois, sans le savoir vraiment. Je mordille sensuellement son cou, et lui murmure ces trois mots, qui ne change rien. Ces trois mots, qui changent tout…

-Je t'aime.


End file.
